Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to cold spray systems, and more particularly, to cold-spray braze material deposition.
To join materials in a manufacturing process, braze material can be applied as a braze paste manually released from a braze alloy tube through a nozzle by an applicator using a syringe-type dispenser. Braze material application is a lengthy, labor driven process. In assemblies with large amounts of braze interfaces, labor efforts are driven up, and there is an increased risk of ergonomic-related injuries. The amount of braze deposited to an interface is subject to the experience and skill level of the applicator and therefore there is a degree of variation with respect to consistency of results.